In supply chain management or other logistics applications, it may be desirable to monitor the location, environment, and usage of resources. This additional information can be used for more efficient resource allocation, to verify the authenticity and condition of goods, and for verification of the compliance of vendors and consumers with warranty conditions.
Ideally, this information would be collected without manual intervention and securely stored within the resource or its packaging. Upon receiving an authenticated demand, the information would be transmitted in a manner that allows verification of its legitimacy. In this way, the information associated with the resource is confirmable both in its connection to the particular resource and in authenticity.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.